RWBY: RWBY X OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Lucky or unlucky guy depending on how see it gets the affections of RWBY and More
1. Chapter 1

****A Little Context: ******_**Jackson Is a Male Black Cat fuanus that had been followed by Yang for a few days because she had developed a rather highly rated crush on him since then and she won't leave him alone. She keeps throwing Innuendo and some flirting his way and he just didn't like it as it just made him feel awkward all of the time but Little did he know it was going to get much worse**_**

**_**Note: **_**__Censored= A Curse word that will be censored___**__**_

Jackson was walking into the cafeteria with Yang in tow and of course, he already had enough of this crap. He while clawing at the air in her Direction  
"I told you I don't want to be with you right now!"  
Yang just got a sly smile on her face and told him while hugging him in a death grip  
"Now, Now, Now little kitty you can't talk to Momma like that. Momma might have to punish you."  
Jackson broke out of her Deathgrip and said  
"I just hope its a Grounding."  
Yang Chuckled again as she held Jackson again in that some Death Grip as he then used he Semblance to escape which is he was able to shrink down like Ant-Man and then grew back to regular size to run away but then was stopped by Ruby. Jackson sighed and told her with an exhausted look in his eyes  
"Ruby, can you please move out of the way?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
Ruby then latched onto Jackson with a big, bright and lustful eyes and said to him  
"Oh, Jackson please be Mine!"  
He just yelled  
"F*CK ME!"  
"Oh, Jackson your so funny!"  
"Like I said. F*ck. me."  
Yang ran up to me and held me saying  
"Now Little kitty why did you run away? You could've gotten lost. I still have to punish you."  
"Oh god, please save me"  
"Yang what are you doing with my man?"  
"Your man?! He's mine!"  
"Please, Ladies I don't want to..."  
Ruby yelled at Yang  
"Get away from him He's mine!"  
Yang yelled back  
"He's mine!"  
Jackson just whimpered  
"Oh, God."  
He squirmed away but then Yang used one of her Guatlets to hold his tail in place to keep him from going. Yang asked  
"Jackson sweetheart can you tell my sister here that you love me?"  
"Look Ladies I don't want to..."  
"You see He doesn't want to be with you Crimson (Censored)!"  
"Who are you calling a (Censored) You (Censored)!"  
"That's it lets fight!"  
Jackson only whimpered  
"Please don't."  
They ignored him and started fighting. Jackson, of course, was able to escape and run out of the Cafeteria where they fought.  
****Time Skip!  
****Yang and Ruby were suspended for three days in which Jackson got a nice break. He was finally able to relax for those three days as he read books, played with his cat toys and even had taken a nice long bath. He felt nice and Rejuvenated or that is until he was on his bed reading a book when he first heard knocking, banging then smashing and then Yang and Ruby came in slap fighting each other and pulling each other's hair and fell on his bed and even on him. Jackson blushed as they continued fighting and he had to stop the fighting and Looked at Jackson and said at the same time  
"Please Be mine!"  
They continued fighting again and they decided fighting won't get them anywhere. They cleaned themselves up and whispered to each other for a few minutes and Looked to him with lustful eyes. He asked "what?"  
and they glomped him and they said at the same time  
"Please be our Jackson!"  
Jackson, of course, took a deep breath and said  
"F*ck!"  
He thought about it for a minute and said  
"Alright then If you insist so much then leave me alone for 4 weeks then I'll be yours."  
Yang replied angrily while tightening her fist  
"Make it 2 then!"  
"Alright then its 6 weeks now."  
"Ok sorry about that."  
"Good now leave me the F*ck Alone!"  
They soon left."  
****4 weeks later...  
****Yang and Ruby were basically worried and Ruby was insulting her for backing down."  
"What were you thinking Yang? we could've had him now!"  
"I'm sorry Ok But I was nervous alright I couldn't have risked not being around him any longer."  
"Good god..."  
****At the Library...  
****Jackson was in the library reading a book when something tugged on his tail and he jumped into the air and landed on his feet of course. e noticed it was Weiss and asked her  
"What is it, Wiess? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
She took a deep breath and said  
"Jackson please be mine!"  
"What?..."  
he processed this and when he realized what she meant he said under his breath  
"F*ck..."  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

****This is a sequel to ********RWBY: RWBY+ X OC Part 1******** Now let's get the story that will start off where we left off. Enjoy!****

...She took a deep breath and said  
"Jackson please be mine!"  
"What?..."  
he processed this and when he realized what she meant he said under his breath  
"F*ck..."  
"Anything wrong my little Kitty Cat?"  
"I already said I would be with Yang and Ruby."  
"Forget about them when you can be with a real lady like me."  
Jackson once again shrank down to size and escaped her grasp before running out of the library full-sized and just as he was about to escape a book was flown and hit him on the back of the head knocking him out.  
****2 Hours Later...  
****Jackson then woke up with a headache and he tried to move but there was a weight on his chest... And he had no shirt on. He looked up to see Weiss stroking his chest while cuddling him. He could only yell  
"WHAT THE F*CK!"  
Wiess was startled but then looked at him and told him  
"Aww is my little kitty kat mad."  
"Of course I'm mad I've been knocked out by a maniac and being cuddled without my consent."  
"Aw, Jackson your too funny."  
They then heard a knock at the door then Blake showed herself in and said while walking in  
"Hey, Wiess have you seen Jackson? Yang and Ruby are looking for him and-"  
Blake had noticed Jackson being cuddled by Wiess and She started going off on her  
"Wiess what the hell!"  
Jackson thought to himself  
'Yes! She'll save me!'  
She then continued  
"I wanted Jackson to be Mine!"  
Wiess was shocked and asked  
"What?!"  
And Jackson yelled  
"F*CKING BLOODY HELL! God Please tell me if I'm wearing Love potion #9 and if I am please remove it off me."  
Blake told her  
"What do you mean what? I think everyone Knows He would rather have Another Cat Faunus like me!"  
"Liar! He wants me!"  
"Guys I said I'm already Yang and Blake's."  
They looked at each other and then turned to him. Wiess then said  
"Excuse Us Jackson while we Settle our differences."  
**_**Bang!**_**  
She then knocks him out again for another hour.  
****1 Hour Later...  
****Jackson woke up to Migraine and a Trashed Team RWBY room with Wiess and Blake discussing something. Something to note was their clothes were torn revealing bits and pieces of skin such as their cleavage for example. He was blushing and getting a nosebleed as he heard a piece of the conversation going on. Blake said  
"I get the idea but I don't know about what We'll do when Yang and Ruby come by and demand him.  
"Don't worry about it its all in the Plan."  
Jackson let out of small moan to show his confusion and Head Trauma and They noticed he was awake. Wiess said  
"Look our little Kitty Cat is awake!"  
"yeah, Isn't he just cute!"  
Jackson was confused and asked  
"Our?"  
Wiess replied  
"Yeah, we decided that fighting won't solve our problem and we decided to share you. He could mutter under his breath  
"F*uck."  
Blake told them rather seductively  
"Now wait here while we get changed for bed."  
They walked off while Jackson snuck off to escape this merry-go-round of romance and madness. About five minutes later Wiess and Blake walked out of their closet to show their White and Black See-through nightgowns only to ask themselves  
"Where did Jackson go?"  
Just as they asked that almost as if on cue Yang and Ruby walked in confused on what just happened and when they saw Wiess and Blake in the suggestive clothing they could only ask  
"Blake. Wiess. What the F*ck."  
Blake asked  
"What?"  
And Yang replied  
"What do you mean what?! You two are wearing those clothes and this place is a mess and..."  
She began to put two and two together and she realized that they were after her beloved Jackson as well and a fire lit up in her eyes and Ruby had to hold her down to prevent her to kill them. She was screaming  
"YOU TWO BITCHES WANT TO STEAL OUR JACKSON! IF YOU EVEN DO AS MUCH AS TOUCH HIM THEN BY GOD I WILL KILL YOU TWO! LET ME AT THEM! LET ME AT THEM RUBY!"  
Ruby was trying to calm her sister down and said to her  
"Yang. Sis. Remember what we said? Fighting won't fix anything."  
With hearing that Yang calmed down and replied  
"Yeah, your right. But these two I bet want to sleep with him and if they get to do it then we should too."  
Blake replied  
"We were just going to cuddle with... But now since you mention it sleeping with him would be pretty good since we've seen his upper torso when we stroked his chest."  
Yang screamed while Ruby was holding her back again  
"YOU DID WHAT NOW! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE OUR JOB YOU BITCHES AND IF YOU DARE THINK ABOUT SLEEPING WITH HIM THEN BY GOD-!"  
Ruby yelled equally as loud  
"YANG! NOT HELPING!"  
Yang calmed down and Wiess told him  
"I know we will be fighting over him but we have a proposal."  
And Blake nodded.  
Yang and Ruby asked  
"And what is it?"  
****Time Skip to The club owned by the Malachite Twins  
****Jackson walked into the club and asked one of the guards, an Aquantence By the name of Junior to get him to drink. He replies  
"Kid I know your too young but By the way you look you need it."  
He hands him a drink and Jackson thanks him as he calls up a friend at the academy by the Name of Prophet as he can tell the future.  
"Hey, Prophet?"  
"Hey, Jackson! what is it?"  
"I have a problem."  
He tells him everything and he replies  
"Yeah, ruff day but I can tell you will be very happy by the end of this."  
"You sure Prophet?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Now I gotta sign up Like 4 Marriage certificates from these girls and I already did like 2 earlier and I got 3 just after that. Talk about a busy day."  
"Yeah, I remember your a Notary public right?"  
"Yeah better go now. Best of luck to you."  
"You too."  
He hanged up the phone to see The Malachite twins (Miltia and Melanie) standing over him. Miltia asked  
"How's our favorite patron today. You seem pretty roughed up."  
"yeah I am being torn apart by all these girls and I need some help to avoid them."  
The twins looked at each other, smiled and told him  
"We know a place where you can hide."  
"Really?! Thank you!"  
They then proceed to take him to a room with a king-sized master bed that they share and as soon as he was about to drop the F-bomb after realizing what was about to happen they pushed him onto the bed and said to him  
"We have a gift for you right now and A really big one later!"  
Jackson only replied  
"F-*-C-K M-E!"  
****To be continued...****


	3. Finale

This is a sequel to **RWBY: RWBY+ X OC Part 1** and **RWBY: RWBY+ X OC Part 2 ** Enjoy!

"We have a gift for you right now and A really big one later!"  
Jackson only replied  
"F-*-C-K M-E!"  
Jackson was on top of the bed with The Malachite twins and they said  
"Jackson please be ours!"  
on him and he was about to be cuddled until Team RWBY walked in and saw them with shock and Surprise in their eyes. Yang was pissed off and told the twins  
"YOU BETTER LET HIM GO OR ELSE!"  
They replied  
"No! we have a surprise for him for our little Kitty!"  
Rwby then said  
"Really?! we have a surprise for him too!"  
Blak then knocked her upside the head and Jackson asked  
"What are the surprises about."  
"Yang then noticed pieces of Paper that the twins had behind backs that were very similar to something they had behind there backs and Yang yelled  
"NO, YOU DONT!"  
The then tackles the twins which then hurt Jackson and Yang said to him  
"Sorry, Little Kitty! Momma's sorry!"  
Before A Huge fight breaks out and there were shoes flying, bitch-slapping and even a bunch of Cussing I won't mention here. Jackson was able to squirm away and make a break for it out of the club much to Junior's confusion. He ran through the town until he saw his other friends Pyrrha, Velvet, and Coco. He stopped and started explaining everything to them and they started whispering to each other. Before Coco strutted to him and said  
"We weren't going to plan this till later but. She stole a kiss from him before the other two tackled and dogpiled on him before they asked him  
"Jackson! Please be ours!"  
Jackson just yelled  
"F************ck!"  
and they just giggled as they had him in a death grip.  
He asked them  
"What is so great about me anyway?!"  
Velvet replied  
"You're great in every way Jackson."  
He replied  
"I highly doubt that."  
Coco Suggestively said to him  
"well...Maybe you need a confidence boost..."  
Jackson turned bright red and had gotten a major nosebleed before they each gave a big kiss on the lips and asked him  
"Who has the best kiss, Jackson?"  
Before he could answer Yang Jumped onto the Dogpile and Gave him a kiss as well and asked him  
"Do I have the best kiss, Jackson?"  
He barely replied that she did before she told the rest of them  
"You see bitches he loved mine the most!"  
They were about to fight until Ruby, Wiess, Blake, Miltia and then Melanie (In that order) Jumped into the dogpile and gave him a kiss as well. They were all complaining about who had the best kiss until Jackson was able to squirm away and make a run back to his dorm room. That left the girls all behind discussing what just happened and they all discovered they all had the same surprise. Jackson was back at his dorm room thinking of what just happened today until he heard a knock at the door and he asked  
"Who is it?"  
The Girls replied  
"It's us."  
"Please leave."  
They all came in in the now cramped dorm room and Yang started explaining.  
"Look Jackson we're sorry about what happened and we didn't mean what happened today?"  
Coco then continued  
"We all wanted to be your girlfriend and so..."  
and Miltia finished  
"We came to an agreement after discovering what we were all going to do."  
"Thanks, girls that very nice of you and I guess after today I do have feelings for all of you now but I do have one question  
He was about to ask what the agreement was before he got a phone call from the Prophet. He picks up and answered.  
"Yeah Prophet?"  
"Do you like your happy ending?"  
"You knew about this?"  
"Yeah, I was able to foresee the future remember. So I hooked the girls up with the documents to cement the ending so... Enjoy your new wives!"  
Prophet Hanged up and Jackson was confused before Blake said  
"Yep Jackson! We're your wives now!"  
Wiess explained further  
"We got Prophet to make us the documents of marriage and now we're one big happy family now!"  
They all pulled out marriage certificates with his and their names on them and he was about to pass out before the all glomped him. Velvet asked him  
"Are you happy with your new wives Jackson?"  
He took a deep sigh before Looking at them and declaring  
"yeah It's hard to admit but yes I love all of you as my friends and now my wives."  
They all blushed before Jackson suddenly kissed all of them making it the first time he ever made the first move on them but they kissed back and the cuddled the night away. It was the craziest but Happiest night of his life."  
****The End.****


End file.
